Destino Casual
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuando el destino llama, no siempre es de la forma esperada. Aunque al final no importa demasiado cuando es justo lo que se necesitaba… Aun siendo algo casual. Chris Hemsworth / Tom Hiddleston (Hiddlesworth)


**Notas:** Gente, ¿cómo les va?...Pues aquí vengo a dar señas de vida con este one shot marca biblia, de esos que no puedo evitar hacer, disculpen pero no logro acortar mis ideas (y a veces me faltan :v)…En fin, es un Hiddlesworth inspirado en las recientes fotos de Tom hace un par de semanas, esas donde salió con ropa de cuero, muy fetiche el asunto (y muy hot ewe)…Espero les guste ;)…

Dedicatoria especial para **Sangre Samurai** y **Gizza** , gracias por la motivación chicas ;)...

 **Advertencias:** Baile erótico y lemon…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva...

Chris y Tom son propiedad de sus padres y de la naturaleza que hizo posible que llegaran al mundo…

* * *

 **Destino Casual**

El bar de un lujoso hotel lucía prácticamente muerto, salvo por el bartender, un mesero barriendo y un par de hombres rubios sentados en la barra mientras charlaban y bebían whisky. Al parecer esperaban a un tercer compañero, pues un hombre castaño de actitud suelta y gafas cafés entró al bar, acercándose hasta el par con un saludo familiar.

—Hey, chicos. Que guapos, ¿listos para irnos?

—Estamos listos desde hace quince minutos Robert. —ese fue el rubio de semblante bonachón, aunque había ligero tono de queja en sus palabras.

—Sí, bueno. Mea culpa, no quería bajar sin saber a dónde iríamos.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —este otro era el rubio más fornido, quien le dio un trago a su whisky.

—A un club nocturno, por supuesto. Y antes de que me digan algo, ya sé que eso hicimos la vez anterior, ¿ajá? Pero esto será diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué? ¿Diseño interior y acabados? —se burló el fortachón.

—No, diferente en dinámica.

Ambos rubios, que además se llamaban Chris, se miraron intrigados.

—Iremos a un club gay.

El bartender alzó las cejas al escuchar aquello, estaba limpiando con un trapo al otro lado de la barra. En cuanto a los rubios, la revelación los dejó en shock.

—¿Un club... gay? —indagó el Chris bonachón.

—Sip, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Robert, no bromees. ¿Por qué habríamos de ir a un club gay? Sin ofender a la comunidad, claro está, pero... No creo que sea una buena idea que tres tipos heterosexuales vayan a meterse a un lugar así. —el Chris de origen australiano tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no? —Robert insistió extendiendo los brazos. —Evans, Hemsworth, vinimos a divertirnos, a pasar un buen rato, nos merecemos un descanso luego de tanto trabajar en el proyecto. No hemos tenido una vida en semanas, hagamos algo nuevo, algo loco. ¡Livin' la vida loca! —tronó los dedos, haciendo un gracioso movimiento con el tronco superior de su cuerpo.

Ambos Chris volvieron a mirarse como considerando la idea, pero seguían inseguros respecto a ella.

Ciertamente les hacía falta un buen rato de diversión para quitarse el estrés de las horas invertidas en aquel proyecto millonario con el uso de energía limpia. Evans, el de rostro suave, y Hemsworth, el de semblante fuerte, creían que su rutina sería ir a algún bar, jugar billar, meterse a uno de estos sitios de masajes con todo incluido, un club nocturno pero _normal_ , o tal vez hasta irse de antro. Sin embargo, Robert los acababa de invitar a salir de la rutina de forma muy peculiar y _escandalosa_.

—Vamos a ser carne fresca, sí lo sabes verdad.

—No, a menos que vayamos como pareja. —el castaño le guiñó un ojo a Evans.

—Eso me deja a mí con el trasero libre, muchas gracias.

Hemsworth alzó su vaso de cristal como brindando con Robert y se empinó lo último del whisky. El de gafas rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia al universo.

—Seamos un trío. Hombre que aburridos... y cuadrados. Será solo una noche, estaremos juntos en todo momento, iremos al baño juntos como las chicas, y así tendremos a salvo la castidad de nuestros traseros... A menos que a alguno le empiece a gustar el ambiente, claro. —sonrió lobuno, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con sus afilados celestes. —Bien, ya. No aguantan nada, no sé por qué somos amigos y socios.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —Evans aceptó en medio de un suspiro largo. —Pero solo esta vez, y no nos despegaremos.

—Esto será una experiencia muy interesante o muy traumática. —resignado, Hemsworth le robó el último trago a su amigo rubio.

—Muy bien, al mal paso darle prisa. Andando chicos.

Robert se dio vuelta de modo elegante, y caminó con sutil delicadeza fuera del bar ante la mirada entretenida de los rubios, la sorprendida del bartender y la confusa del mesero.

.

Minutos después el trío bajaba de una limosina frente a un club que daba buena pinta, al menos por fuera se veía _decente_. Robert tenía plasmada en la cara la emoción por experimentar algo nuevo, en cambio sus compañeros comenzaban a dudar.

—Creo que pasamos un McDonald's a una cuadra.

—Una hamburguesa doble con papas y una malteada suena bien.

—Oh no, ustedes vienen conmigo. —el castaño se apresuró a tomarlos de la mano para que no huyeran. —No teman, yo defenderé su honra... ¡Abran paso a la reina de la noche, bitches!

Con aquel llamado, el de gafas avanzó y pasó con sus _hombres_ entre una ligera multitud. Llegó donde el clásico tipo rudo custodiaba la entrada con una cadena, soltó un instante a Hemsworth para sacar un fajo gordo de billetes de su saco y entregárselo al sujeto.

—Pase para tres, cariño.

Robert arrugó los labios como enviando un beso, el tipo lo miró, luego a los otros dos, y abrió la cadena para darles paso. El castaño volvió a tomar de la mano al australiano y así entraron a ese lugar donde el ambiente los recibía con el tema _Man! I Feel Like a Woman_ de Shania Twain.

A donde quiera que miraran veían hombres, fueran jóvenes, adultos, maduros, piel blanca o morena, rubios, pelirrojos, cabello negro o castaño, había mucha variedad y también muchas miradas curiosas sobre ellos. Robert no se inmutaba, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar de todo aquello como si fuera su ambiente natural, en cambio los dos rubios sentían casi ser violados con esas miradas.

Más al fondo estaba el escenario y una pista principal que pasaba entre las mesas, y en el medio tenía un tubo. Se sentaron en una mesa justo frente a la pista, más por decisión del hombre bajo que por gusto de los otros dos, pues eso quería decir que cuando el bailarín saliera les iba a prestar mucha atención.

—Oye Robert, ¿no crees que estamos muy cerca? ¿Por qué no vamos a esa mesa de la esquina? Desde ahí se ve perfectamente el show. —el _perfectamente_ que dijera Hemsworth fue una especie de gruñido inconforme.

—Nop, aquí estamos bien. Si vinimos a experimentar, tiene que ser una experiencia del segundo tipo al menos.

—¿Al menos?

Evans alzó las cejas sorprendido. En eso un mesero de pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados, sin camisa pero con cuello blanco y un moño negro, así como puños blancos, se acercó a dejarles unos tragos de cortesía: tres margaritas.

—Bienvenidos, el show comenzará en unos minutos. ¿Es la primera vez que vienen? No los he visto antes.

—Ah, sí. Somos… primerizos en estas cosas, ¿verdad chicos? —Robert miró al par, bajando un poco el rostro y sus gafas para enfatizar en que le siguieran el juego.

—¿Saliendo del anonimato? —el mesero les hablaba en complicidad, aunque notó la rigidez de Hemsworth y Evans. —En ese caso han venido al lugar indicado, nuestro club es de lo más selecto entre la comunidad, y nuestros shows son de lo mejor, en especial cuando Tommy baila. Lo conocerán en un momento. Por cierto, hacen un trío encantador. —se retiró con un guiño mientras el par de rubios volvía a respirar.

—¿Trío encantador? Yo me largo.

—Hemsy, tranquilo hombre. Estamos pasando inadvertidos, es parte del juego, no te volverás gay solo por seguirlo.

—Es incómodo, estos sujetos nos comen con la mirada y te apuesto que hacen cosas peores en su cabeza.

Hemsworth masculló entre dientes, mirando con sigilo paranoico a todos lados, encontrando en una mesa lejana un tipo que brindó a su salud y bebió de su copa sin dejar de mirarlo. Fingió demencia y se removió en su asiento, luego se tomó el trago de cortesía para tratar de calmarse.

—Esperaremos el dichoso show y nos vamos. —fue la sentencia de Evans, siendo respaldado por un asentimiento más que tajante por parte del australiano.

—¿En serio? Si no los conociera diría que son un par de homofóbicos descerebrados. —dijo lo último en un susurro lo más bajo que pudo pero audible para los rubios. —A ver, ¿si yo fuera gay, correrían a refugiarse como si tuviera la peste solo porque creen que los violo con el pensamiento?

—Pero no eres gay Robert.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso Evans?

Un silencio incómodo reinó por algunos segundos pero Robert no retiró lo dicho, por el contrario, se bebió su trago, le arrebató otro a un mesero que iba pasando y aprovechó para pedir una botella de vodka. Luego se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá blanco en forma de media luna con piel vino. Los de ojos azules se quedaron callados y un poco amedrentados.

En eso el sonido de la música se vio interrumpido brevemente por el anuncio que todos esperaban.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos esta noche! —solo escuchaban la voz a través del micrófono y las bocinas. —¡¿Se están divirtiendo?! —un coro de _¡sí!_ retumbó por cada rincón. —¡¿Quieren pasarla mejor?! —de nuevo los gritos decían que sí. —¡Pues entonces que comience el show!

Rápidamente los lugares cerca de la pista se llenaron y atrás las mesas faltantes, en la barra se respiraba expectación y en el piso de arriba las miradas iban hacia abajo con interés.

—¡Sabemos lo mucho que han esperado por verlo después de unas merecidas vacaciones, y por fin lo tenemos de vuelta! ¡Con ustedes, nuestro caballero inglés, la elegancia y sofisticación del viejo continente engalanando como cada noche este escenario! ¡Denle la bienvenida, él es… Hiddles-Tom!

Las luces se apagaron entre ovaciones y gritos eufóricos, solo había quedado la tenue iluminación azul en el bar y luces pequeñas en tono ámbar alrededor de la pista central.

Entonces la música sonó de nuevo con cinco cuerdas de guitarra de estilo country que hacían de intro, seguido por una lenta melodía guiada por el compás de un bajo discreto y percusiones. El telón negro se fue abriendo ante un recibimiento encendido entre aplausos y gritos, dejando ver al tan esperado bailarín inglés con el rostro de perfil mirando hacia abajo y su diestra tomando el frente de una gorra de policía, siguiendo el ritmo con suaves movimientos de cadera.

El bailarín iba caracterizado como un oficial, con un overol azul marino que tenía el cierre unos centímetros abajo, lo suficiente para hacer notar la camiseta de malla negra debajo. Complementaba su vestimenta un cinturón, guantes de cuero a media mano y botines industriales.

 **Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
** **Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
** **Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
** **The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky**

 _Mississippi en mitad de un seco hechizo -_ _Jimmy Rogers en la Victrola allá arriba  
_ _Mamá baila con el bebé en su hombro_ _\- E_ _l sol se pone como la melaza en el cielo_ _…_

Conforme el verso de la canción aparecía el bailarín iba marcando el ritmo, sirviéndose ahora de contonearse junto con las piernas para dar más énfasis a su baile. Todos ahí parecían soñar despiertos, excepto un par, que debería ser trío, pero desde luego Robert prestaba suma atención al show sin prejuicios, hasta movía la cabeza y tronaba los dedos al ritmo de la melodía.

 **The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything** **  
** **Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

 _El chico podía cantar, sabía cómo mover todo  
_ _Siempre queriendo más, él te dejaría deseándolo..._

Evans y Hemsworth se habían quedado mirando con extrañeza a su amigo, pero cuando la emoción del público los hizo ver al frente de nuevo encontraron movimientos más atrevidos en el bailarín, con una mezcla de fuerza y sutileza que hacía suspirar a los demás.

 **Black Velvet and that little boy's smile** **  
** **Black Velvet with that slow southern style** **  
** **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees** **  
** **Black Velvet if you please**

 _Terciopelo Negro y esa sonrisa de niño pequeño - Terciopelo Negro con ese lento estilo sureño  
_ _Una nueva religión que te pondrá de rodillas - Terciopelo Negro, si no te importa…_

Evans levantó una ceja, suspiró resignado, se cruzó de brazos y prefirió observar sin decir más. Hemsworth parecía seguir el mismo pensar de su amigo rubio, y ya que tenían la botella de vodka a su disposición se sirvió un par de tragos para _anestesiarse_. Justo por esa razón el australiano perdió la noción del show, y fue hasta que se reclinó de nuevo en su lugar que notó al hombre aquel justo en frente de ellos.

 **Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave** **  
** **White lightening, bound to drive you wild** **  
** **Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl** **  
** **"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle**

 _En Memphis la música es como una ola de calor - Un relámpago blanco guía tu libertad_ _  
_ _El bebé de mamá está en el corazón de cada colegiala - "Ámame Tiernamente" las deja llorando en el pasillo…_

Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, Hemsworth no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada pensando que aquello era sumamente ridículo. Estar viendo a un hombre bailar sensual para otros, para ellos, para ÉL… Ah, porque ahora el inglés estaba contoneándose ahí, a centímetros, y no conforme con eso empezó a bajarse el cierre del overol para abrir la parte superior y hacer más movimientos sugerentes, toqueteándose el pecho sobre la ropa y zafándose el cinturón para usarlo en su baile.

 **The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true** **  
** **Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for**

¿Y quién fue el elegido para pasarle el cinturón al cuello mientras movía las caderas con soltura?

 **Black Velvet and that little boy's smile** **  
** **Black Velvet with that slow southern style** **  
** **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees** **  
** **Black Velvet if you please**

Robert parecía una colegiala entusiasmada gritando y aplaudiendo cuando su buen amigo australiano fuera el afortunado en tener ese breve pero sexy baile del inglés. Evans estaba rojo hasta las orejas como si fuese él, tanto que se tomó el trago de un sopetón y se sirvió otro, pero Hemsworth lucía más en modo retador que inquieto o abochornado. Tenía sus celestes fijos en los otros, no borró de su rostro esa expresión indomable y tampoco prestó atención al escándalo que Robert hacía a su lado.

Sentía la sangre hervir, seguramente por la indignación de que fuera objeto de atención de un tipo que se iba a terminar quitando la ropa, y que cuando eso pasara vería otra cosa en lugar de lo que su libido pudiera preferir. Si sus hermanos lo vieran sería la comidilla, no lo dejarían vivir en paz jamás.

El bailarín pareció notar la nula disposición del australiano, así que no prolongó la atención y fue retirándose despacio al compás de la música, deshaciéndose del cinturón al aventarlo al fondo del escenario para bajarse más el cierre y sacar los brazos comenzando a desvestirse.

 **Every word of every song that he sang was for you** **  
** **In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could** **  
** **You do?**

 _Cada palabra de cada canción que cantó era para ti  
_ _En un flash él se fue, tan pronto pasó, ¿qué podrías hacer?_

El show estaba en su clímax. El inglés tocaba su cuello, acariciándose despacio, disfrutando sus propios movimientos con la espalda pegada al tubo. Sus manos viajaban por su pecho sobre la camiseta de malla, siguiendo por el abdomen hacia el cierre para terminar de bajarlo. Más gritos en el aire, más vergüenza en un rubio, más emoción para el castaño en el centro de la mesa, y más indignación para el australiano viendo cómo el pantalón del stripper era deslizado hasta la cadera, asomando un bóxer negro muy MUY justo.

Y para colmo no fue lo único que se notaba…

Hemsworth trató de evitar mirar la hombría del bailarín, simple y sencillamente no podía permitirse centrar su atención justo AHÍ. Pero ya fuese molestia, curiosidad, morbo, o todo en conjunto, sus ojos se estrellaron con aquel bulto en su entrepierna, y vaya que tenía para presumir. Sin darse cuenta, el australiano se mordió el labio inferior por reflejo, o eso podría parecer. Comenzó a sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo y alzó la mirada pero encontró la del inglés, quien para variar estaba en su momento de mayor intensidad en el baile.

 **Black Velvet and that little boy's smile** **  
** **Black Velvet with that slow southern style** **  
** **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees** **  
** **Black Velvet if you please**

Esta vez Hemsworth se pasmó, como si fuese un niño atrapado con las manos dentro del frasco de galletas. La mirada entrecerrada del otro estaba clavada en él mientras seguía con sus movimientos candentes, era como si estuviera seduciendo al tubo detrás suyo pero al mismo tiempo a la audiencia… ¿A él? Una extraña taquicardia golpeó su pecho y sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, volvió a tomarse el trago en espera y trató de espabilarse. ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar esa locura?

Pues no mucho, a decir verdad, solo unos instantes más en lo que el estribillo terminaba y _Hiddles-Tom_ se quitaba el resto del overol. Se retiró entre aplausos y gritos, y algunos billetes en el bóxer negro. Fue en ese momento que Hemsworth se puso de pie pero no para irse, extrañamente necesitaba refrescarse, así que fue al baño. Se miró al espejo, estaba rojo aunque no sabía si de molestia, vergüenza o… ¿Disfrute?

—No estoy disfrutando esto… —se dijo al espejo con semblante algo rudo.

—Oye, tranquilo. La negación es el primer paso, solo acepta tu verdadero yo. Abrázate, sé tú mismo, no lo que la sociedad quiera de ti.

Un tipo había salido de uno de los cubículos y le acababa de dar aquel consejo mientras se lavaba las manos a un lado. Chris lo acribilló con la mirada, por supuesto, pero el otro no se inmutó, solo rió por lo bajo.

—Amar a alguien no tiene que ser una tortura, sea quien sea. Sé libre de amar, sé feliz, recuérdalo.

El sujeto le guiñó un ojo e hizo un chasquido con su lengua entre los dientes antes de irse, dejando a un desubicado y enfadoso Hemsworth preguntándose qué diantres había sido eso.

.

Dos semanas pasaron luego de aquella descabellada experiencia, y durante ese tiempo Chris no había podido apartar de su mente al bailarín inglés. No tenía explicación lógica, aparentemente, y eso le molestaba, nada tenía que hacer pensando en él, en sus movimientos llenos de sensualidad, en esa mirada extasiada que claramente evidenciaba el disfrute en lo que hacía.

Hemsworth era un hombre que realizaba su trabajo con suma concentración y presteza, y sin embargo, en esas dos infernales semanas se encontró inquieto e irasciblemente distraído, todo le estaba saliendo mal: café derramado sobre papelería importante, falta de participación en las juntas, casi atropella un perro, se le averió el aire acondicionado en la oficina, vaya, hasta borró por error un archivo del sistema y tuvo que esperar a que el departamento de informática re-instalara la paquetería y recuperara todo su trabajo.

Sin duda estaba maldito, y todo era culpa de Robert. De no ser por su brillante idea no tendría que estar padeciendo los estragos de una barbaridad como esa. Aunque también el bailarín aquel debería compartir la culpa con el empresario castaño, ese maldito inglés y su maldita forma de moverse le tenían con los nervios de punta de solo recordarlo.

 _Ese Hiddles-Tom debió causarte una gran impresión para que te veas tan mal Hemsy…_

Recordar además esa burla de Robert no mejoraba la situación. Chris tenía que hacer algo al respecto y tenía que hacerlo ya.

¿Lo que hizo? Pedir sus vacaciones adelantadas, dos semanas para relajarse y encontrar de nuevo el equilibrio en su vida, o dos semanas para terminar de atormentarse. Pues bien, tal parecía elegiría la segunda opción, y es que si necesitaba recuperar la paz interior debía enfrentar el problema, ¿o no?

Fue así que llegó al mismo hotel de días atrás, donde tomándose un par de tragos en el bar pensaba en cambiar el plan e irse a buscar compañía en un sitio más _adecuado a sus necesidades_ , pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaban e inmediatamente le recordaban al inglés.

La impotencia ante ello lo tenía desesperado, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿En qué momento le encontró el interés a un HOMBRE?

Terminó el segundo trago en el bar del hotel y decidió salir en busca de un taxi. Al llegar, una extraña sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de Chris pero no desistió, pagó su entrada al cadenero y se internó de nueva cuenta en ese club. Fue por un trago a la barra y a diferencia de la vez anterior no fue a sentarse en primera fila, buscó un sitio junto a un pilar de concreto, ahí se recargó y esperó el comienzo del show.

Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado, el sujeto del micrófono hizo la presentación, llovieron los aplausos y los gritos, y _Hiddles-Tom_ apareció tras el telón enfundado en cuero negro, con una gorra de motociclista y esos guantes de la vez anterior, acompañado por un riff de guitarra eléctrica, bombo, tarola y platillo. Esta vez sus movimientos eran más fuertes, aunque sin perder ese toque sutil y elegante que parecía caracterizarlo.

 **There's no one like you  
** **I can't wait for the nights with you  
** **I imagine the things we'll do  
** **I just wanna be loved by you**

 _No hay nadie como tú - No puedo esperar por las noches contigo  
_ _Imagino las cosas que haremos - Sólo quiero ser amado por ti…_

El verso de aquel coro inevitablemente llevó a Chris a imaginarse precisamente cosas con ese inglés, cosas que no debería siquiera considerar, pero el subconsciente lo arrastraba en ese remolino de anhelos y deseos que estaban proyectándose en el azul de su mirada clavada en el baile de Tom. Le nacieron unas ganas inmensas de tocar su piel, respirar su aliento, sentir el calor de su cuerpo bailando al compás del suyo. Tuvo ganas de sentir sus labios, perderse en su boca, en su mirada que lo hipnotizaba.

El show terminó luego de unos minutos, el público lo despidió más que complacido, al igual que el inglés con sus aplausos. Chris se dispuso a marcharse, había visto lo que quería y nada más lo retenía en aquel lugar, así que regresó al hotel donde se pasó la noche en vela tratando de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Era tan frustrante, ¿no se suponía que las mujeres eran las que le quitaban el sueño?

Realmente no lo entendía, aunque tal vez no era cuestión de entender sino de dejar ser.

.

Se pasó las noches de esa primer semana yendo al club, cada noche un baile distinto que terminaba por atraparlo en ese mundo de fantasía erótica que un hombre _heterosexual_ no disfrutaría.

La noche del sábado Chris se planteó una idea, estaba nervioso, algo temeroso, pero tenía que hacerlo… Quería hacerlo. Así que cuando el show llegó a su fin, el australiano salió a esperar al inglés a la vuelta de la calle donde estaba la puerta de servicio. Los minutos pasaron y no había señal del chico sino hasta una hora después, Tom salía del club junto con una chica rubia, bajita pero de cuerpo exuberante.

El par se iba alejando mientras charlaba, caminaban hacia un auto plateado estacionado que parecía ser de la mujer. Chris dudó, estuvo a punto de darse vuelta pero juntó toda su determinación y emergió de las sombras.

—¡Tom! —le llamó, y una vez que la atención fuera puesta sobre él, Chris se acercó.

—Vaya vaya, finalmente tu admirador se digna a hablarte.

Eso lo dijo la rubia a su amigo en un susurro muy bajo pero con cierta picardía en sus celestes. Por su parte, el inglés la miró como quejándose en silencio, aunque con una trémula sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Aquella mujer era la _bartender_ del club, y por su estratégica ubicación se dio cuenta que aquel hombre rubio se había presentado toda la semana solo para ver el show de su amigo y retirarse. Y claro, ella se lo contó a Tom, quien al principio no sabía de quien le hablaba hasta que la ojiazul le hizo una descripción detallada de cómo era el sujeto, entonces recordó a ese trío sentado justo frente a la pista una semana atrás, y la descripción empataba con el rubio mal encarado al que le bailó de cerca.

Y ahora ese hombre estaba ahí buscándolo. ¿Qué querría?

—Hola…

Chris saludó un poco inseguro, mirando a la mujer y luego a Tom.

—Hola guapo.

La rubia correspondió en sentido travieso, no así el inglés que permanecía callado y mirando al australiano con curiosidad, pues éste tampoco decía nada y solo lo miraba.

—Ah, yo… Solo… —se aclaró la garganta y trató de verse serio. —Solo quería felicitarte, tu show es muy bueno y… Ah…

—Oh, vamos amigo. No esperaste aquí hasta que saliera solo para decirle eso. —de nuevo la rubia al ataque. —Te veo el lunes Tom. —se despidió del inglés con un beso en la mejilla y un guiño. —Te lo encargo extraño. Más te vale que no lo secuestres o algo, puedo darle a la policía una descripción exacta de tu rostro.

Iba diciendo la mujer mientras caminaba a su auto. Al poco se marchó dejando a ambos hombres solos en mitad de la calle.

—Discúlpala, Scarlett es un poco sobreprotectora. —Tom sonrió y Chris pareció desubicarse un momento.

—Claro, no hay problema. —las ideas se le estaban secando. —Ah, Chris Hemsworth. —recordó sus modales y le extendió la mano, siendo estrechada por el otro.

—Tom Hiddleston, aunque seguramente era obvio. —enfatizó una expresión de obviedad entre que arrugaba el ceño. —Y… ¿solo ibas a felicitarme?

—Ah… No realmente… —el nervio del australiano se le estaba contagiando al inglés.

—¿Quieres pedirme un privado?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No, no es eso, es que…

Bueno, tal vez si lo quería pero no era el motivo principal por lo que estaba ahí haciendo el tonto… ¿O sí?

—Paso mis vacaciones en esta parte de la ciudad y… Bueno, quisiera invitarte un café, o un trago, lo que prefieras.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —Tom lo miró con ojos entrecerrados pero actitud afable.

Chris no sabía qué contestar, porque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo o qué esperaba al pedirle compartir un tiempo juntos.

—Sí… Yo, supongo que sí… A menos que tengas una clase de _código_ extraoficial sobre no involucrarte con los clientes o algo así.

—De hecho lo tengo. —el inglés dijo aquello con fingida seriedad, algo que al rubio le bajó la esperanza. —Pero no estoy involucrándome contigo. Solo será un café y una charla, ¿no es así? —finalmente sonrió con aceptación, animando misteriosamente al rubio.

—Claro, por supuesto… Ahm, ¿conoces algún lugar por aquí?

—Ben's Coffee, calle 37. Mañana a las cuatro, ¿está bien?

—A las cuatro, perfecto.

—Bien… —un silencio que parecía interminable se prolongó varios segundos hasta que Tom se sintió más nervioso, cosa que lo hizo bajar la mirada mientras sonreía. —Nos vemos Chris.

—Cuídate Tom.

El inglés asintió y se dio vuelta para seguir el camino hasta un auto negro estacionado que era el suyo. Lo encendió, prendió la luces y al pasar por un lado le dedicó una despedida con la mano al rubio, quien imitó el gesto antes de verlo desaparecer al dar vuelta en la esquina. Completamente solo, Hemsworth exhaló pesadamente, sintiendo una extraña clase de alivio y emoción juntos. Algo no estaba bien con él, o por el contrario, estaba perfecto.

La mañana siguiente la pasó mirando películas por cable en el hotel. Se duchó llegando la tarde y se preparó para ese peculiar encuentro con Tom. Un taxi lo llevó a la cafetería acordada y ahí espero por diez minutos a que dieran las cuatro. Según las costumbres se suponía que los ingleses eran muy puntuales y Chris no quería dar una mala impresión, y como si fuera una ley aplicada, Tom arribó al establecimiento a las cuatro en punto.

Al ver que el australiano ya lo esperaba, Tom se sintió de algún modo halagado.

—Hola. —saludó el castaño, sentándose frente al rubio.

—Hola... —no se levantó pues no era una chica la que había llegado, pero aun así le dieron ganas de hacerlo. —Es un sitio acogedor, me agrada.

—Lo sé, es como estar en casa. El negocio le pertenece a un amigo, siempre está aquí pero parece que no se encuentra hoy. —buscó a su amigo en la barra pero solo estaba su asistente y otros empleados.

—Ya veo…

En eso una chica se acercó a pedir la orden. Cada uno pidió un café, Tom un cappuccino y Chris un expresso, y para acompañar una tarta de chocolate con arándano.

—Entonces, ¿estás de vacaciones? —el castaño indagó, bebiendo luego un sorbo de su taza y viendo asentir a Chris.

—Hace poco mis amigos y yo terminamos un proyecto que nos llevó semanas. Aquella vez vinimos a… _experimentar_ y a romper con la rutina, pero creo que de los tres fui el que más estresado terminó con el proyecto.

—¿Experimentar? —frunció leve el ceño mientras cortaba un poco de su tarta con el tenedor. —Ninguno de ustedes es gay, ¿cierto?

Chris se quedó helado ante la pregunta y sobre todo por esa mirada aqua fija en la suya.

—No, ninguno.

La negación del australiano desanimó al inglés, o eso parecía. De pronto Chris se sintió inquieto, como si hubiera cometido un error que no deseaba. Por otro lado, Tom se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente quería ese hombre si no estaba tratando de buscar algo más que un café, tarta y una charla.

—¿Querían ver cómo sería ser un miembro de la comunidad? —no eran palabras mordaces, y una leve sonrisa en los labios de Tom lo aseguraba.

—No, solo _experimentar._ Verás, Robert, la mente maestra del proyecto, quiso que probáramos algo nuevo y se le ocurrió ir a un club gay. Terminamos en el tuyo y… puedo decir que no esperaba entrar a uno alguna vez. —sonrió algo entretenido, bebiendo un poco de su expresso.

—Entiendo. Solo tengo una duda… —Chris presentía cual era. —Si no eres gay, y jamás pensaste en serlo, ¿por qué volver? ¿Qué te haría cambiar de opinión respecto a tu estatus personal?

La mirada del inglés no le perdía detalle, hizo una pregunta directa y Tom quería una respuesta a la par. ¿Qué razón tendría Chris para cambiar su forma de pensar y sentir?

—Tú.

Y se lo dijo mirándolo con sus celestes. Una parte del australiano no se creía haber dicho aquello pero era lo que sentía. Y Tom, él aún se mantenía reservado, más la revelación le golpeó el pecho.

—Desde esa noche no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y créeme que ha sido una tortura pasar por ello. —Chris se inclinó hacia delante, no hablaba molesto solo un tanto confuso. —Nunca me había pasado una cosa así, jamás tuve la _inquietud_ de mirar a otros chicos de una forma… Bueno, tú sabes cómo. Y aun ahora me es imposible ver a otros hombres de _esa_ forma. —porque en su departamento se dio valor para buscar porno gay y terminó con nauseas. —Pero contigo es diferente, y no sé por qué demonios lo es.

Tom tenía un poco sonrosadas las mejillas escuchando aquella clase de _confesión_ que le hacía el australiano. Al principio no supo qué hacer o decir, estaba indeciso sobre todo pero al mismo tiempo con una rara esperanza que parecía crecer.

—Vaya, yo… Es la primera vez que me dicen algo como esto. —emitió una risilla nerviosa, luego presionó sus labios y miró al rubio, quien daba la impresión de estar esperando una sentencia. —Y entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Bueno… Antes de decidirme a hablarte, fui al club.

—Lo sé, Scarlett me contó. —el rubio se mostró intrigado. —Ella dijo que había un tipo que todas las noches iba solo a verme y después se iba. Te describió y te recordé de aquella noche.

—Tu amiga debería trabajar para el departamento de policía.

—Sería una buena detective.

Ambos rieron en complicidad, una que notaron muy natural y espontánea.

—Como te decía, quise inmiscuirme un poco más en ese ambiente, y claro, principalmente verte. —Chris retomó la charla. —Necesitaba saber qué sucedía conmigo, si era normal, si era pasajero… Y no sé, es… complicado, pero a la vez extrañamente claro.

—Me gustas Chris. —aquello fue un balde de agua helada para el australiano.

—¿En serio?

—No habría venido si no fuera así. —Tom bebió otro poco de cappuccino sin dejar de mirar ese par de celestes.

Oficialmente Chris estaba perdido en el limbo, no imaginó que su primera declaración a un hombre saliera tan bien, y menos todavía que se sintiera tan bien.

—De acuerdo… Supongo que eso nos lleva al siguiente nivel.

—¿Y cuál sería ese nivel?

—Siendo sincero, no tengo la más remota idea. —volvieron a reír como un par de tontos.

—Improvisemos entonces.

Fue la sugerencia de Tom y Chris la dio por buena. Pasaron largo rato en ese café charlando, luego dieron una vuelta por el parque y cuando anochecía terminaron en la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaba el australiano. El servicio les llevó una botella de vino y algunos bocadillos.

—Los ingenieros ganan bien. —hizo notar el inglés mirando hacia dentro de la habitación, estaban sentados en la terraza.

—Hay que desquitar los años y el dinero invertidos en la escuela. —sonrió irónico el australiano, bebiendo de su copa de vino.

—Ese es un buen pensamiento. —añadió el castaño bebiendo también.

—¿Por qué te dedicaste a ser bailarín de un club nocturno? No te ves como alguien sin una carrera que pueda aprovechar.

—Tengo una carrera… Soy abogado.

—Wow, los abogados ganan suficiente como para tener que buscar otro empleo. A menos que no te agrade.

—Me agrada, y de hecho trabajo en un buffete. —notó que Chris aun no comprendía del todo su trabajo nocturno. —Amo el baile desde que era un chico, pero no me veía con una carrera de bailarín. En fiestas con mis amistades siempre me incitaban a hacer de mi pasatiempo algo más que un momento de diversión, lo pensé y dije por qué no. —tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y continuó. —Ya era consciente de mis preferencias, así que busqué en clubs y bares de la comunidad, y donde trabajo hoy fue mi primer empleo.

—Eligieron bien, apuesto que gran parte de su éxito se debe a ti.

—¿Eso fue un halago con doble intención o un simple comentario inocente?

Tom sonreía divertido y Chris reía bajo y grave, ese sonido le pareció atractivo al castaño. De hecho le parecía interesante todo en el australiano.

—¿Cuál te gustaría más?

Chris lo miró con desafío brillando en sus orbes. No tuvo respuesta más que unos aqua sutiles fijos en sus celestes, permanecieron así, hablándose entre miradas por unos instantes.

—Ven…

Finalmente Tom se levantó y se bebió lo último del vino dejando la copa en la mesa de cristal de la sala. Chris no comprendía pero aun así lo siguió, terminó su copa y la dejó junto a la otra. Por intuición, el inglés se dirigió a la recamara, antes de abrir la puerta miró un segundo al australiano ir hacia él y entró, se quitó la chaqueta negra de piel dejándola sobre la cama.

Sin decir nada todavía entró al baño con celular en mano, dejando la puerta abierta como una invitación para Chris quien fue sin dudar. Tom colocó el móvil dentro de un vaso de cristal junto a un mueble cerca del lavabo, y mientras un rítmico y lento bit comenzaba a escucharse, el castaño abría la cortina de la ducha y se metía ya sin zapatos pero con la ropa puesta. Abrió las llaves y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, ante la mirada atenta del rubio.

La melodía electrónica pronto se escuchó dentro y Tom empezó a moverse, bailando bajo esa tibia lluvia improvisada.

 **Is it right or wrong  
Try to find a place  
We can all belong?  
Be as one  
Try to get on by  
If we unify  
We should really try**

 _¿Est_ _á bien o mal? Tratar de encontrar un lugar al que todos podamos pertenecer  
_ _Ser uno. Tratar de conseguirlo, si nos unimos, en realidad deberíamos intentar…_

Chris se había sentado sobre la tapa del escusado, observando sin perder detalle de cada movimiento lleno de sensualidad que ese hombre le profería.

 **All this time  
Spinning round and round  
Made the same mistakes  
That we've always found  
Surely now  
We could move along  
Make a better world?  
No it can't be wrong**

 _Todo este tiempo girando y girando, cometiendo los mismos errores siempre nos encontramos  
_ _Seguramente ahora podríamos superarlo. ¿Hacer un mundo mejor? No, no puede estar equivocado…_

La ropa de Tom lucía totalmente empapada, su camiseta pegada a su esbelto cuerpo dejaba notar ese par de botones erectos y el abdomen ligeramente marcado.

 **Let's come together  
Right now  
Oh yeah  
In sweet harmony**

 _Vamos juntos, ahora mismo  
_ _Oh si, en dulce armonía…_

El australiano comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, más todavía por las miradas sugerentes que Tom le lanzaba de cuando en cuando, contoneando las caderas y levantando un poco la camiseta, alzando los brazos y haciendo movimientos más atrevidos, simulando acariciarse después.

 **Time is running out  
Let there be no doubt  
We should sort things out  
If we care  
Like we say we do  
Not just empty words  
For a week or two**

 _El tiempo se acaba, que no haya dudas, debemos arreglar las cosas  
_ _Si nos preocupa, al igual que decimos que hacemos, no solo palabras vacías por una semana o dos…_

El agua escurría por sus risos castaños siguiendo caminos por su rostro sonrojado, sus labios húmedos de un cereza encendido, aquas cristalinos y nublados que clamaban el toque de manos ajenas sobre su cuerpo extasiado.

 **Make the world  
Your priority  
Try to live your life  
Ecologically  
Play a part  
In a greater scheme  
Try to live the dream  
On a wider scene**

 _Haz del mundo tu prioridad, trata de vivir tu vida ecológicamente  
_ _Toma partido en un gran esquema, trata de vivir el sueño en un sentido más amplio…_

Chris tragaba saliva con nervio y ansia juntos, estaba encendido totalmente, su cuerpo vibraba de solo ver a Tom seduciéndolo de esa forma tan abierta, tan groseramente directa.

 **Let's come together  
Right now  
Oh yeah  
In sweet harmony**

El ojiazul no soportó más y se fue en busca de sus labios, mojándose en el camino. Tom le correspondió sin dudar, acoplando su boca a la ajena, pegando sus cuerpos húmedos, suspirando y cayendo juntos en ese remolino de sensaciones que hacían latir sus corazones a mil.

La música siguió de fondo con aquel estribillo final, así como siguieron las caricias de Chris buscando la piel bajo la ropa del inglés, quien pasaba sus manos entre el cabello rubio.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes? —la falta de aire los hizo separarse, pero el australiano buscó la piel goteante del cuello.

—¿Bailar bajo el agua?... Algunas veces… —Tom jadeaba y alzaba el rostro sintiendo desfallecer, más porque ahora tenía una de las piernas de Chris en medio de las suyas.

—No… Estar así con alguien… —quería saber qué tanto conocía las caricias de otras manos sobre su piel de mármol.

Chris padecía el sofoco del momento apasionado, mordía y succionada ese cuello para dejar marca de su paso, y luego buscó el lóbulo de la oreja a su alcance para halarlo con sus dientes, provocando que Tom gimiera despacio y se aferrara de su cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba su brazo.

—Mnh… Una vez… Pero no…. no llegamos tan lejos…

Una sonrisa triunfal curvó los labios del australiano al escucharlo. Volvió a encararlo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los costados del castaño llegando a sus caderas. Se mordió el labio inferior y con un deje de sonrisa traviesa dirigió sus manos al cinturón para zafarlo, y en cuanto abriera el pantalón coló una de sus manos por debajo, incluso del bóxer.

Tom se estremeció al toque de aquella mano, pegando la cabeza al mosaico y abriendo sus labios en una sensual mueca de goce.

—Me gustas Tom...

Chris susurró contra sus labios entreabiertos, antes de atraparlos en otro beso intenso con roces de lengua y mordidas. Y mientras con una mano masturbaba al inglés, él se aflojaba el pantalón para unir su erección al placer entre su mano, friccionando a su vez la de Tom en un vaivén constante que los tenía jadeando al mismo compás.

—Chris…

El ambiente dentro del baño estaba que ardía en medio del vapor y la humedad.

—Ungh… Será mejor cambiar de lugar…

El rubio se detuvo luego de sugerir aquello, cerró las llaves de la regadera y salió con el castaño dejando un camino encharcado y ropa echa bulto. Se tendieron en la cama desnudos, Tom debajo y Chris entre sus piernas volviendo a frotarse con deseo al rojo vivo. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, se tocaban como si fuera vital.

—Agh, Tom… —los roces contra su erección lo estaban llevando a perder la cordura, Chris necesitaba pasar al siguiente nivel. —Quiero que seas mío… —pidió mirándolo con fuego en sus celestes.

—Si… Lo quiero…

La respuesta ansiosa del inglés fue todo lo que Chris necesitaba. Volvieron a besarse pero el australiano pronto fue bajando por su cuello y el torso, deleitándose con esos pezones que torturó hasta escuchar los gimoteos placenteros de Tom. Fue un poco más abajo hasta la pelvis y regresó en una larga lamida hasta la barbilla del castaño, quien se había curvado un poco de la espalda, conteniendo los jadeos que luego escaparon como un suspiro lánguido.

El australiano se incorporó sobre las rodillas, admirando aquella extasiada visión inglesa en todo su esplendor. Tom era demasiado perfecto, demasiado hermoso para ser terrenal. Relamió sus labios, llevándose dos dedos a la boca para llenarlos de saliva. Por su parte Tom padecía los estragos de la respiración agitada y el calor ardiente palpitando por cada parte de su cuerpo. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver de pies a cabeza la portentosa anatomía del australiano y no escatimó en verlo a detalle, sin duda era imponente, casi un dios esculpido con el mayor esmero y dedicación.

—No voy a lastimarte…

Fue la promesa de Chris al inclinarse de nuevo sobre Tom. El castaño asintió con nervio, separó las piernas y dejó que el rubio actuara acariciando la periferia de su entrada con los dedos ensalivados. Su erección goteó algo de pre seminal, aunque el aliento se le cortó al sentir la invasión de un primer dedo.

—Tranquilo…

El australiano le susurró palabras de calma buscando sus labios. El inglés aprisionó el dedo en su interior provocando que el otro gruñera despacio. Cuando el intruso estuvo alojado, Chris empezó a dilatar aquella apretada cavidad. Pronto el canal cedió y Tom correspondía con leves gemidos en medio del beso húmedo.

Entonces, Chris colocó el segundo y esta vez el castaño se quedó quieto, cortando un jadeo que se volvió gimoteo de incomodidad, al tiempo que se aferraba de aquellos hombros fuertes.

—Agh… Chris…

—Sshhh… Confía en mi…

Poco a poco retomó las embestidas con sus dedos, haciendo mimos al rostro del castaño, susurrando a su oído que lo haría sentir tan bien que querría hacerlo de nuevo. Tom se relajó y volvió a disfrutar de las penetraciones con esos dígitos, incluso sus caderas se mecían despacio en su búsqueda.

Su trabajo de bailarín lamentablemente atraía la atención de hombres que buscaban algo más que ver un baile erótico, pero el club donde trabajaba no era de esos que vendían _shows extra_. Y Tom jamás se prestaría para algo así, porque una cosa era el amor, la pasión por el baile, y otra muy distinta la codicia y el libertinaje.

Cuando los gemidos del inglés fueron más intensos el australiano lo tomó como señal. Sacó sus dedos, se acomodó entre las piernas de Tom, besó sus muslos repetidas veces clavando sus penetrantes celestes en los aqua, subió a darle un beso corto para calmarlo y tomando con firmeza sus caderas fue entrando en él, suave y lento pese a la urgencia que lo mataba.

Tom estrujaba la sábana entre sus manos, estaba tenso, quieto, con el rostro comprimido en una mueca de dulce tortura. Su interior era invadido a cada centímetro que Chris marcaba como suyo, lo llenaba de una forma como jamás pudo imaginar sucedería, y no se arrepentía. Lo quería, lo deseaba tanto.

—Mngagh…

Chris se hubo alojado y experimentaba deliciosas punzadas sobre su erección, succiones de las paredes húmedas y cálidas, sacando de él sus bajos instintos, su lujuria por poseer cada parte de ese inglés que yacía debajo, agitado y sonrojado, ansioso entre la agonía que se volvería placer.

—Tom… Iré despacio, ¿sí?

—Hazlo…

La confirmación del ojiaqua le trajo seguridad al rubio, este comenzó a mecerse lento y paciente, retrayéndose un poco y volviendo a entrar hasta que poco a poco percibió el cambio. Tom iba relajándose, acoplándose a él, dándole la bienvenida con menos tortura y cada vez más pasión.

Pronto los quejidos de ambos se unieron a un solo tempo, un solo bit que hacía estremecer sus corazones salvajes y deseosos, como lo estaban sus cuerpos bailando en medio de la melodía más cadenciosa recreada por locas ansias de sentir y explorar más allá de lo mundano.

—Tom… Te deseo, mngh…

—Aah… Chris…

Las embestidas iban cobrando mayor firmeza, aumentando el ritmo, penetrando hasta que Tom no pudo más y sus gemidos ansiosos inundaron la habitación incitando el deseo de Chris, alentándolo a no detenerse, a darle más mientras se perdía dentro de él y en su rostro sonrojado, en sus aqua nubladas y empañadas por lágrimas de placer, en sus labios cereza entreabiertos que lo invitaban a morderlos, a reclamarlos suyos una vez más.

Tom se aferraba del cuello de Chris apenas correspondiendo el beso, siendo torpe por el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo tenían fuera de la realidad. Clamaba entre jadeos, suplicaba entre miradas, exigía entre caricias y rasguños, no quería parar, lo quería todo de él.

Chris terminó gruñendo y corriéndose con fuerza, no pudiendo evitar abrazarse al cuerpo del inglés, quien también buscó su espalda con sus brazos y sus caderas con las piernas, eyaculando entre ambos con la misma necesidad del australiano. La garganta de Tom fue atravesada por un gemido celestial y su interior se contrajo deliciosamente contra aquella erección que aun emanaba su cálida esencia.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de recobrar la lucidez. El rubio encaró al castaño sin haber salido aun, lo notaba agitado y abrumado pero relajado al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrieron en traviesa complicidad y unieron sus labios en un beso menos desesperado.

—Te mueves bien… —Tom rió por lo bajo contagiando al otro.

—Ya lo sabía…

Chris alzó una ceja de modo sugerente, sonrió ladino y se incorporó un poco para ir saliendo del inglés. Éste contuvo un leve quejido por la sensibilidad de aquella zona y exhaló totalmente satisfecho al tener fuera la hombría del ojiazul. Podía percibir la descarga de semen emanando de su interior, había sido muy intenso.

—Ahora eres mío. —el australiano se echó a un costado del castaño, afirmando aquello con seguridad, acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

—Por hoy lo soy. —fue la respuesta de Tom, aunque había un deje de resignación en sus palabras, cosa que extrañó al rubio.

—¿No lo serías de nuevo?

—Tal vez si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse.

—Se cruzaron desde la primera vez que nos vimos… No quiero que se separen, no después de hoy.

Tom no pudo evitar bajar sus esmeraldas y sonreír como un adolescente al escuchar a Chris hablando de esa manera, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo seguir juntos.

—Tampoco quiero dejar de verte. —volvió a mirarlo con un brillo de anhelo en sus aqua. —¿No vas a impedirme bailar en el club, o si?

Chris fingió pensarlo con mucho cuidado y algo de recelo, haciendo muecas mientras consideraba con seriedad.

—No, no seré esa clase de compañero. —relajó el semblante dejando ver que era una broma su pose de renuencia. —Aunque si alguno trata de propasarse o quiere que lo atiendas de modo especial, casi como a mí, no tendré más remedio que dejarle en claro que nadie más tiene ese privilegio.

—Creo que puedo consentir eso. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta que le cuiden la espalda? —restregó despacio su mejilla al alcance de esos dedos que aun viajaban por su rostro.

—De hecho lo que cuidaré será lo que hay al final de tu espalda.

—Eres un tonto Hemsworth.

Ambos rieron ante la referencia juguetona y luego se besaron entre sonrisas.

Esa noche Tom se quedó no solo a dormir con Chris, aun tuvieron un encuentro más, antes de perderse entre las sábanas para caer en manos de Morfeo. El día siguiente lo gastaron en un paseo por lugares interesantes, una comida en un restaurant céntrico y luego el australiano llevó a su ahora novio a su departamento, pasaron un rato juntos antes de que fuera hora para ir al club.

.

Chris aún tenía una semana de vacaciones, por lo que esos días los pasó plena y totalmente con Tom. Cuando tuvo que viajar de vuelta al otro lado de la ciudad hubo una despedida que prometía ser breve, pero el inglés llegó a pensar que Chris no volvería, después de todo aquello empezó más por inquietudes, curiosidad y confusiones, nada le aseguraba realmente que irían más allá de esa semana… Pero el destino estaba escrito ya con letras que no se disolverían.

Dos semanas después el australiano llegó al departamento de Tom y lo sorprendió con la noticia de su mudanza a un edificio cercano. Su nuevo hogar era espacioso, silencioso, demasiado para una sola persona que no llevaba muchas cosas además. Después de eso, a los tres días estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Tom seguiría con sus trabajos de abogado y bailarín, y Chris viajaría cada semana para continuar en la empresa con sus amigos, teniendo la opción de hacer parte de su trabajo desde casa.

 **.- Fin -.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Tengan piedad de mi, es la primera vez que narro un baile cachondón y tal vez tenga algunos fallos…Espero les haya hecho pasar un buen momento fangirlero y no un momento wtf…Las canciones que usé fueron: **Black Velvet** (Alannah Myles), el coro de **No One Like You** (Scorpions), y **Sweet Harmony** (Beloved)…Muchas gracias por su tiempo, comentarios si dejan, y pues espero volver pronto, ciao ciaoooo ;)…

P.d. Tal vez tenga problemillas de traducción en las canciones, mi inglés no es muy bueno pero traté de darle el sentido correcto ehehe...


End file.
